Consejos
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: XS / En Varia ocurren muchas cosas extrañas, pero no tan raras como ver a tu jefe pidiéndote ayuda.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: Vocabulario. ¿Yaoi?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Consejos**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lussuria, por primera vez en su vida, temía morir.

En su imaginación, fantasiosa por excelencia, se recrearon tanto trágicos como idílicos escenarios de muerte. Desde el cliché dónde daba sus últimos suspiros en brazos de su amado –_Ryohei o Kikyo, preferentemente_–, hasta ser patéticamente acribillado en una noche oscura bajo la luz de un reflector mal ubicado. Pero jamás, de todos los jamases habidos y por haber, se imaginó fallecer de ésta forma.

Era de mañana, y la pelea matutina de Squalo y Xanxus no tardó en copar cada recoveco de la fortaleza. Terminó como empezó: con gritos y golpes de por medio, y el tiburón yéndose a su misión diaria. En cuanto a él, escuchaba desde su posición autoimpuesta en la cocina, disfrutando de las estridentes canciones que Lady Gaga cantaba por la radio a todo volumen. Cocinaba unos pasteles, fieles a los gustos de sus compañeros, cuando; en medio de una capela, la puerta sale disparada al otro lado del castillo. Eso no le llamaría la atención, sobre todo de parte de Bel o el capitán estratega, pero no pudo contenerse al ver entrar a su jefe hecho una vil fiera, incluso dejó de batir los huevos –_que de seguro se pudrirían_– para apreciar a Xanxus dirigirse a él con un paso cargado de rabia.

¿Dónde estaba Levi cuándo el líder prescindía de un chivo expiatorio al cual torturar hasta la pútrida muerte?

—¿J–jefe? —Tartamudeó, tratando de contener su nerviosismo. Había visto al superior enfadado muchísimas veces, pero hasta el momento nunca fue testigo de su estado de ánimo tras pelear con su mano derecha. — ¿N–necesita algo?

—Basura… —El moreno habló, parecía adrede, con el tono más ronco y autoritario que poseía. El sol se tensó ligeramente.

—¿S–sí…?

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar, que el de ojos rojos desenfundó su arma y le apuntó directo a su rostro bien cuidado por maquillajes franceses. Lussuria ahogó un chillido cobarde.

—… escúchame porque sólo lo diré una vez. —El mayor asintió, sin saber que le depararía el cruel futuro que acababan de salvar. — Quiero un consejo.

…OK, ¿Escuchaba lo que creía o su adrenalina pre–mortem le hacía alucinar palabras francamente surrealistas?

—¿C–cómo? —Preguntó, escéptico a lo pedido.

—Te dije que no repetiría, miserable. —Lo fulminó, entrecerrando sus párpados. Sí cabía en lo posible, y es que obviamente no, eso lo hizo ver aún más salvaje.

Entonces, el artista marcial de irregular peinado se convenció de que no vivía un sueño, sino una ficticia realidad.

—¿Un consejo sobre qué?

—… —El porte impotente del hijo adoptivo del Noveno se ensombreció, ¿Estaba avergonzado? —…el tiburón estúpido. —Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que el autodenominado "_Madre_" escuchase.

—¿Con Squ? ¿Qué quiere saber de él, jefe?

El portador de la llama del cielo jaló el seguro de su revólver; frunciendo el ceño, enfadado por la actitud natural de su subordinado. Las gafas de sol casi caen, revelando así los misteriosos orbes de su portador, del puente de su nariz a causa del salto que pegó al verse inminentemente presa del fuego cruzado.

—…todo. —Volvió a susurrar, siniestro como pocas veces alguien tenía la oportunidad de apreciarlo. — Quiero saber todo de Squalo. ¡Ahora!

No viendo otra alternativa, tuvo que soltar cada detalle que supiera del espadachín.

¿Por qué Lussuria era el que mejor conocía las manías de Superbia? Ah, claro. Porque era su _madre_, después de todo.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche cuando el Segundo Emperador de la Espada arribó a la gran estancia fortificada, tras una misión que casi le cuesta el cuello.

Sus heridas sangrantes requerían ayuda, o sea: a Lussuria. Pero no lo halló por ningún lado, así que a regañadientes optó por pasar a la oficina de su líder y darle el debido informe, para después retirarse a descansar.

Todavía pensaba en su discusión con Xanxus, ¿Cómo un ser vivo podía ser tan cerrado de mente? Lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo, y aún así no lo entendía ni un ápice. Cual caja de Pandora, incítalo y saldrá la bestia. Concepto demasiado bien aplicado al candidato a Décimo.

Pero como seguía siendo parte de ésta gran organización, tenía que entrar. Y así lo hizo, al ver que nadie respondía del otro lado, tumbó la puerta de una patada, sin llegar a tirarla abajo.

—¡VOI! ¡Xanxus! ¿Qué mierda te pasa que cierras la puerta con segu–…? —Sus alaridos murieron en su garganta, al enfrentarse directamente con la imagen de la ciencia ficción.

El guardián de la lluvia por poco y pierde su quijada en el proceso. ¿Esto era real? Díganle que no para no ilusionarse en vano. Mas todo simulaba indicar lo contrario, para su terror, confusión y asombro.

En lugar del escritorio digno de jefe, se hallaba una mesa como para una familia de siete personas. Ésta estaba decorada con una delgada tela blanca, y en su superficie se encontraban los más exquisitos manjares –_la mayoría predilectos del manco_–. Y para rematarla, sí era posible, además de la sofisticada atmósfera que ahora reinaba en la oficina, la tenue luz que brindaban unas velas bien colocadas le agregaba el toque final.

Sí Squalo hubiese sido mujer, habría chillado como quien ve a su cantante favorito. Desgraciadamente no lo era, así que sólo se quedó mudo.

—Entra, escoria. Tenemos que hablar.

Y así lo hizo, sin detenerse a pensar lo opuesto.

¿De dónde demonios sacó Xanxus que le gustaba todo eso, que muchos pensarían cursi? Bueno, no sabía y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber, el hombre de las quemaduras nunca fue observador para con sus escasos gustos, así que prefería mantener el misterio que envolvía ahora semejante hazaña.

Agradecía a Dios que la oscuridad tapó su sonroso, no imaginaría las burlas de su amante sí le viera. Pero al que debería agradecer, aunque no lo supiera, era a cierto sol.

.

.

.

.

—Oye, Luss.

El aludido no emitió quejido alguno, centrado en armar unas maletas.

—Necesito un consejo. —Belphegor no notó como el aire alrededor del asesino más viejo se tornaba oscuro. — Verás quiero decirle a Fran qué…

—Lo siento, Bel–chan. Hoy… hoy no estoy para aconsejarte nada.

Y como hizo Squalo, el maxilar inferior del príncipe por poco y terminaba descolocado de su cráneo.

—Mi vuelo sale en media hora. ¡Suerte! —Se despidió efusivamente del menor, que todavía estaba en shock.

Tsk, ¿Acaso creían que no fue suficiente? No sólo traicionó el código entre él y su pequeño favorito, sino que el jefe no le dio las gracias. ¡Qué malo! Por su culpa su relación con la lluvia mejoró una barbaridad.

Bueno, no podría quejarse, le dio unas vacaciones gratis en un paraíso turístico. Lástima que tenía dos boletos, ¿A quién invitaría para ir con él? ¿Ryohei o Kikyo? Mmm… difícil decisión, se planteó un alegre Lussuria, subiéndose al auto que lo llevaría lejos del nido de maniáticos, del cual formaba parte.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**AMO **con todo mi corazón el XS, y ésta fue la gran idea que se me ocurrió para ellos xP espero que les haya gustado~ gracias por los comentarios, lecturas y demás. Bye bye~**  
**


End file.
